Love you Forever (changed title)
by MissXAmulet
Summary: When Amu was murdered, it killed Ikuto slowly from the inside. But Amu has come back! ...As a ghost, she must find her murderer before she disappears completely. But time is ticking, and how can she find him.. Or her? The problem is she has no memory whatsoever, and... She has no idea who she is! But Ikuto seems to be the only one who can see her! Who killed Amu? It could be anyone
1. Chapter 1

**Neko: Hi! Welcome to Mxa's story! Th-**

**Ikuto: WHOA WHOA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE Nekoz Rule?!**

**Amu: Be nice! Sh-**

**Mxa: Heyo! Neko chan! (Fist pumps) Thanks for being here! This is one of the new stories I promised! If you havent read my message in Your Second Goodbye, you would have no idea what im talking about! Go check it out! Neko chan, would you do the honors?**

**Neko: Mxa does not own me! Or Shugo Chara! Go check out my stories!**

**Mxa: I really don't own her, she's just a friend and cool author!**

**...**

_"P-please s-stay away! I-I thought... No!" a scream escaped from her lips, as the blade dug deeper into her chest. She spat up blood, as the figure edged closer. The girl crawled to her knees and hands, paining her to even breathe.  
_

_"H-he was right. I should have never trusted YOU!" the last part came out as a scream, since she was thrown to the wall, blood dripping out of her more than before. She knew it was close to her end. She just didn't understand why this person would decide to kill her._

_It was wrong, so wrong, to die like this. She wanted to get married. Have kids. Have her dream come true. To be actually loved by someone. She could never be straightforward, to say 'I love you.'_

This is the end... _she thought, coughing up more blood, her vision blurring. Then she did the last thing she wanted to do. To cry._

_"I'm s-so sorry..." But she didn't finish saying the person's name, as all faded to black, then white._

_..._

Cold. That's all I felt. Actually, I couldn't breathe. I ran my hand through my midnight blue hair, closing off my throat from any sobs. I just couldn't accept she was dead. Even some of her friends weren't here. Tadase. Nagi. Rima. Yaya.

I saw Utau crying with Kukai, who was desperately trying to fight tears.

They say they haven't found her murderer yet. I say 'Let me kick that person's ass!'

Of course, who wouldn't be feeling that way if the love of your life was dead?

Amu... COME BACK!

Little did our black cat know, was that a pair of golden eyes were watching him from a distance...

**...**

**Mxa: So? How was it?**

**Amu: Why am I d-dead?**

**Mxa: It's a mystery romance, so yeah...**

**Ikuto: (reading script) ...Rating... may go up... HELL YEAH!**

**Amu; NAWWWW!**

**Mxa: Tell me what you thought! Here are some questions to consider!**

**Who is watching him?**

**Who murdered Amu?**

**Why am I asking so many questions?**

**All will be answered in due time...**

**R.R.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto: AAAAND HERES MXA WITH THE NEWS! Back to you, Mxa!

Mxa: What the hell...?

Amu: Just go with it...

Mxa: Um, okay... Today was sucky ass, um, not bad weather, I hate sunlight, um... I made a new story... Well, I guess here's Amu, presenting our main event, produced by Cat-By-Moonlight productions, a name I sorely made up right now... (Hey, we should make an author group like that!)

Amu: Thanks, Mxa, and now, our event that we do not own except the plot, Love lost, Love found!

_**CatByMoonlight (a very fake group)  
**_

_**Productions so suckily present...**_

_**Love lost, Love found**_

**...**

A girl blinked once, then twice, taking in her dark, empty surroundings. The space she was crammed into was small, tight, and incredibly dark. She saw a faint red velvet covering and lining the box, though it was dark, she could make it out.

She twisted and turned, and though being cramped, she felt spaced out. Hollow. Turning her body, she turned back-up, then screamed.

A body.

The body was lifeless, eyes closed, lips naturally turned upwards, and had the most abnormal shade of cherry blossom pink hair, which perfectly framed her creamy pale face. She felt sad for this young, beautiful woman, who she was trapped with. Cupping her hand to her face, she muttered a silent prayer, then felt a sad, hollow pang in her chest.

And then she remembered her scream, the girl found to her surprise, her scream was lifeless and hollow. She covered her mouth from the horrific sound, then nearly screamed again. She couldn't feel anything, her mouth, her own hands, nothing.

She blinked, then tilted her head to the side. Why was she locked in a casket...? With a hollow gasp, she realized she was buried alive. She muttered a few incoherent words, before turning and thrusting her hands through the roof of the casket.

The girl choked down another scream. Her hands passed through the casket. Right through.

As if on instinct, she lifted her feet to experiment something. With a sob, she realized her feet could pass right through. Experimentally, she sat upright, and her head passed through. Her hands raised to her mouth, shielding her sob.

Then she saw her hands.

They were pale, a sickly white, but still retaining a skin, creamy color. The girl frowned and folded her hands out of curiosity. As she expected, they passed right through each other, still adding to the freaky and panicked experience that she was currently having.

She put a hand to her chest, and just as she expected, she felt nothing. She only felt the emptiness inside.

Standing up, she noticed she floated a few inches above the ground, a pale white dress billowing around her thin body. Peering down, she noticed a spot that was red, blood red, on the upper left side of her chest. Red dotted her chest everywhere, except the occasional patches of dark spots, dark like dried blood.

The girl finally took in her surroundings, blinking as she looked at the people surrounding the casket. It was in a secluded park, on what seemed like a gazebo of some sort. It was pearl white, wrapped with green vines. Cherry blossoms fell from their havens in the trees, delicately coating everything around it. There were six people surrounding the casket, and that seemed odd to her.

Shouldn't there be... More?

One was entrancingly pretty, with lavender eyes and blonde hair. She had the body of a model, and had the height for it too. Bawling her eyes out, she leaned into the boy beside her. The boy, too was also trying hard not to cry. Tears brimmed his emerald green eyes, and his caramel hair blew in the breeze, hiding his face every so often, allowing tears to flow freely. He made loud, sad sniffs.

There were three in front of the casket, crying to no end. They seemed, maybe, like family to the girl who was dead. She didn't have enough time to see them before a handsome young man distracted her. Blue eyes, blue hair, body that made girls drool. His eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall, but he swiftly turned away, and started fast walking away from the girl. Out of instinct, she stretched out her hand to the boy, but no one could see her.

In one swift move, she jumped off the casket to the boy, then realized something.

A faint, white line, attaching her to the body. Experimentally, she moved farther away, and the line outstretched, and she wondered something.

_Could that girl and I... Be attached?_

Despite how obvious the line was, and how she jumped in front of the blonde and that other dude, no one looked up, payed attention, or showed that she was even there.

She then decided to follow the handsome boy, who was disappearing from view. The girl floated over to him, keeping pace, when she noticed a picture in his hand, creased by the way he'd been holding it so tight.

It was a picture of that girl she was connected to... And that mysterious stranger.

They were frozen mid-laugh, and the girl could tell they were at an amusement park. The pinky held a stuffed blue cat under her chin, golden eyes on the camera. The boy had his arm around her, and he was smiling genuinely, happy to be with that girl. For some reason, the girl found a blush rising to her non existing cheeks, but held it down.

Those two were definitely in love.

She decided to question that boy, the boy who might know why her dress was stained red, why she didn't know why she was tied to that body, the boy who might know her identity.

...

Mxa: Well, that was the sucky chapter. Imma go out to a restaurant now. (leaves)

Ikuto: (smirks) And you leave me with Amu... And the readers. (winks)


End file.
